Rhea's Journal
by AstralPhoenix929
Summary: Rhea is a normal young girl who gets thrown into the real world, even though she didn't want to be. As she gains valuable allies, enemies, and experience in battle, she learns that the real world is a much different and dangerous place than she thought.
1. Prologue

Yay, my first fanfic made entirely by me! Ok, this is the journal of Rhea the tactician, it involves the events before anything in Beyond Distant Worlds(my fanfic with Naomi Iori) so call it a prequel of sorts! And with that let's begin!

* * *

_Entry 1_

_Weather: Too hot and I hate it. _

_Here I am, outside. Why exactly? Because Master decides to kick me out of the house and tells me not to come back until I've "gained experience in the outside world". _

flashback

"It's about time you got out there in the real world Rhea," Master said as he drank from a bottle of wine, "In order for your skills to improve, you must hiccup gain experience in the outside world and….stuff. How do you expect to become a great tactician like me?" "I DIDN'T want to be a tactician. ESPECIALLY not one like you. You've just been teaching me all this nonsense to make yourself feel proud!" Rhea protested. "That may be true….hiccup But STILL! If you wanna come back, you gotta fill up this book," he handed her a small book of blank pages," with all your travels and other stuff….Who knows? Might become a good novel one day. Well, I'll never read it, but still-"

"WHY WOULD YOU MAKE ME WRITE IN IT IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN GONNA READ IT?!?"

"Rhea, you're a young lass, and young lasses keep diaries and whatnot. hiccup But yours'll be different because it'll be full of knowledge of your travels and all sorts of strategic crap you come up with."

Rhea sighed, "You're not making any sense….AND you're drunk!"

"I'm not drunk silly! Now I think it's about time you got going! Here!" he shoved the book into Rhea's hands, "Now out with you! And don't come back until that book is full! ….Or at least halfway, I don't care. Now get your stuff and go!" "What stuff?!?!"

He then crams all sorts of random nonsense into a bag and hands it to Rhea. "You'll need money and all that kinda stuff, so it's all in the bag." Rhea looked through the bag. "This is your boot," she said taking it and throwing it out.

"Don't like it then pack yourself."

"Fine!" _Getting away from here is actually starting to sound like a good idea. _Rhea thought. She then quickly packed more appropriate things into the bag. "Ready? Ok good, now OFF with you!" And with that, Rhea's master took Rhea by the hand and pushed her out the door. "And remember, don't come backhiccup until that book's at least halfway full!" he warned. "If I die, it's all your fault," Rhea said. And with that she walked away.

end

I swear, he can be such the old fool sometimes. But I must admit, being out on my own….might be fun…if I don't get killed by bears or die of starvation first.

Entry 2

Weather: Still hot.

So I've been walking for about a day now when I suddenly realized something: that stupid IDIOT of a master didn't give me a map! So now, I have to roam aimlessly until I find a town or…something.

Rhea looks around at her surroundings.

Trees, trees, and MORE trees! Nothing, but trees. …This is really a pain…And to make matters worse, I'm running low on food!…If I ever make it out of this and I see my master again, **he's in for it.**

Entry 3

Weather: Still hot, I can hear my skin burning.

This is the end. I'm done for. I've run out of food and water, it's terribly hot, I'm exhausted and on top of that, I've managed to make it to some plains, but I'm STILL in the middle of nowhere. I can't take this…I can't go on any longer…Goodbye world. And to my dearest(ha) master, if you ever do come across this book I'd just like to say:

Weather: Fair I suppose

I can't believe it. I'm actually alive!

I was pretty sure I was dead then I heard a voice say, "Are you awake?" I woke up in this nice warm bed and found this girl with really long-green hair looking at me. She told me that she found me unconscious on the plains. She told me her name was Lyn. Then she asked if I could remember my name. I told her, and she said it was odd-sounding! The nerve! After apologizing, she realized I was a traveler (by force of course) and asked what brought me to the Sacae Plains? Sacae? That's where I am? I heard Master mention it a few times but other than that…

Just then there was a noise outside. Lyn went to go check it out, then came back and announced it was bandits from the Bern Mountains! Once again, another name I heard mentioned before. She had planned to take them out all on her own. There was no way I could let my savior get killed by bandits, so I volunteered to help. I told her I was a strategist by trade which she found was an odd profession (so do I actually) but I suppose it's about time to see if what the old man taught was actually of use… I must admit, she was really skilled with the sword, and her style of sword-fighting was something I had never seen before. And I didn't do a bad job of "strategizing" as my master calls it.

After the tough battle (Lyn did most of the work, seeing as how I'm weaponless) we returned to her place.

Entry 5

Weather: Still hot. Still…

The next morning, Lyn said she wanted to talk with me. She seemed to notice that I had skills with battles (I guess learning from that old man paid off… somehow…)and she wanted to join me on my travels. I found that bizarre, seeing as how I was doing so horribly and nearly died. Nevertheless, I told her she could come if she asked her parents. (I found it weird how she was alone in this little house of hers and they weren't around) That's when she explained to me that bandits killed her parents six months ago. Her entire Lorca tribe perished and she was the last of them.

I tried to cheer her up as she started crying. She then told me that she wanted to become stronger and avenge her parents' deaths, and that sitting alone wasn't going to help her. So then, I decided to let her come. Like she said, we'd probably make a good team, and it'd be a lot easier traveling together. So now, here I am, traveling with Lyn, the newest member of my one-person team…and my new friend.

* * *

Ok, thanks for reading the first installment of Rhea's journal! For more adventures featuring this wonderful tactician, please read my other fanfic, Beyond Distant Worlds. That's it for now, see you all later! And please rate and review!


	2. Entries 6 thru 10

Hello again all! I'm finally here with another chapter of Rhea's Journal! (So sorry for the wait!) To make up for the inactivity, this chapter is particularly long! The following entries are from Chapters 2 and 3: Footsteps of Fate and Sword of Spirits! And with that let's go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem. GAWD. But Rhea's my character so nya.UU

* * *

Entry 6

Weather: Fairly pleasant, but I wish it would rain.

Ok, so it's been about…1 day…since Lyn and myself began traveling together. I have NO idea how long we can do this before we both end up collapsed on the road like me, but at least she knows the area, so I trust that we'll be alright. (Or who knows? Maybe we'll get eaten by bears.) Anyway, right now, we're heading for some place called Bulgar to get supplies for the long road ahead, and I'm getting tired of walking and trying to write at the same time, so I'm gonna wait til we get there to open this again.

Entry 7

Weather: Does it even matter anymore? NOTHING'S CHANGED.

We finally made it to Bulgar, which is apparently the "commercial center of Sacae" as Lyn calls it. It also happens to be the biggest city. I must admit, it's pretty big, but then again, I've never really been to a city. (Living with Master has left me with a sheltered way of life, it's been very depressing…and traumatic.)

Anyway, here's the part that gets interesting! We hadn't even been in the city for five minutes, and already, we bump into an idiot! This guy clad in green armor(obviously a knight like from stories I've read…too bad this guy was NOTHING like the knights I read about in stories) waltzes over and starts flirting with Lyn! It was actually hilarious, with him calling her a "dazzling vision of loveliness" and stuff like that. I've seen better lines in books, which I think I read a book with that exact line in it.

Lyn was obviously very irritated with this guy, but she managed to stay calm. She asked him for his name, which he very proudly announced to her(I don't think he noticed me) that he was from Lycia(where?) and that he "hails from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" (I had to write these lines down, they were too funny to pass up!) to which Lyn responded by calling him an "oaf with a loose tongue." (Genius! I must call someone that one day!)

Just as we were about to leave, another knight, in red armor this time(now THIS guy was more like the stories) comes up on his horse yelling the other guy's name, which happens to be Sain. (Sain? I was actually expecting something a little more…dramatic…to suit his dramatic behavior) He greeted his friend-whose name is Kent(nice name I guess. but I was expecting something more heroic, maybe like Arthur, like in my favorite book, or I dunno, Marth?) and they started to bicker amongst themselves about Sain's horrible personality and whatnot.

By this time, Lyn was really getting annoyed, and asked for them to move of the way. As they did, Kent told Lyn that he had the feeling they'd met before, which I think this is what REALLY made Lyn mad (and she even said he was more honorable too…) since Sain claimed that he saw her first. (not me, just her. I'm invisible apparently) After that, I was pretty much dragged along as Lyn stormed off. Are all men like this? If that's the case, I hope I never fall in love…

Entry 8

Weather: Still the same. Get over it.

A lot of stuff has happened since I last wrote in this…a few hours ago. But it's interesting and eventful!…sort of….not really, but I'll write about it anyway.(It WAS eventful though)

After we left Bulgar, Lyn and I were attacked by bandits who somehow knew Lyn's name. (Did Lyn associate with bandits before I met her? No, kidding.) Luckily, the knights from before came to help us out, though Lyn was pretty sure she could take the bandits on herself…all 8 of them…

I was pretty much put in charge of commanding Lyn and the knights. It was actually pretty amusing, having two full-fledged knights do everything Lyn and I told them to do(Is that a bad thing I think this way?). Unfortunately, Sain was a bit of a scatterbrain. Instead of fighting with a sword like he should have against axes, he brought a lance into battle "because it seems more heroic." He even got himself hurt in battle and didn't even notice until Lyn mentioned it! Seriously, are ALL men this…stupid(I know Master is)? Especially in battle? (Kent told me later that it's just him, thankfully. Could be a problem though…)

It took a while, but we finally defeated the bandits(Another victory for us!) I was complimented for my great work(heh, maybe I have a knack for this business!) and we were left to deal with the knights. Kent explained to us that he and Sain had been searching everywhere for the Marquess of Caelin's daughter, someone named Madelyn, who apparently eloped 19 years ago. She had sent a letter to the Marquess a year ago, stating that he now had a granddaughter who's 18(Lyn's 18, oh my goodness, could it be? I'm 16 by the way). The grandchild's name was Lyndis (Like I didn't see this coming) which also happened to be the marquess' wife's name.

Believe it or not, they think Lyn is this grandkid, and well, believe it or not, she is. After mentioning that noone has called her Lyndis in a really long time, she remembered that the bandits from before called her by that name. The knights assumed that they were henchmen of the marquess' younger brother, Lundgren, who apparently wants to get rid of Lyn so he can be heir to the throne. After that, Kent suggested(demanded , really) that she accompany them to Caelin(seriously, am I INVISIBLE HERE?! Lyn was my travel buddy first!) Lyn unfortunately accepted. (So much for our "adventure" right?)

Thankfully Lyn asked for my opinion(even though it's her decision) and actually said that my companionship makes her feel more at ease(that makes me feel special!). I was actually afraid that if Lyn traveled with them, she might have killed them(Sain having the misfortune of a slow and painful death) before they even reached this Caelin place, so I decided I'd tag along too of course. And now we are, traveling together with the two knights. And now, I bid thee goodnight, for dinner's prepared, and Sain pretty much has 2 seconds to get away from Lyn before he ends up on the end of her blade.

Entry 9

Weather: Nice and pleasant…What? You think I complain about the weather ALL the time?

We've been traveling with the knights of Caelin for a while now, and I've learned a few things. One: Beware of Sain. Two: If Sain bothers you, just yell Lyn or Kent's name. Three: Sain is an idiot.

Since we're traveling together, Sain has now started to notice me(I think I liked it better when I was invisible). Turns out, he thought I was a boy at first because of my short hair(My hair's not THAT short!). Lyn is already his "beauteous angel," and now, I'm his "lovely buttercup."…..Someone kill me….

It's not so bad though, at least Kent knows how to keep him in check, and he's really nice too! He's pretty much just like the knights I keep mentioning from my old story books! Dutiful, serious, stern, all that stuff. It's also really funny when he and Sain argue because Sain NEVER WINS.

Well, I have to admit, our journey has definitely gotten a little bit more interesting. And with the knights on our side, it seems like we actually have a fighting chance!(Yes! That means I might live to see 17 after all!)

Entry 10

Weather: Still nice, still pleasant.

So many interesting things have happened since I left home and met Lyn. I thought the world was a dark, dangerous place(which it is pretty much), but I guess as long as you know how to fight and protect yourself, you'll be alright(Does that mean I should probably take up sword-fighting?…..NAH.)

Anyway, today Lyn wanted to make a short stop at this shrine on the outskirts of Bulgar. It's apparently sacred to those of Sacae. Most people go there to pray for a safe journey(If Lyn needs to pray for a safe journey, that means we're probably in for it). The temple is also home to a sacred sword called the Mani Katti.

Just as we were heading for the shrine, an old woman came running up to us and asked for our help. Apparently some bandits had gone in there earlier and were planning on stealing the Mani Katti. Naturally, Lyn wanted to help, so before we headed for the shrine, we questioned a few villagers who had homes not too far away.

Most of them told us about the sword at the altar, however the woman who had approached us earlier warned that the bandits probably had the temple entrance guarded(I could've told them that, I mean if I were a bandit I wouldn't want anyone getting it, right?) and told us about a crack in one of the walls where me might be able to sneak in. With that bit of information, we headed for the temple.

When we got to the temple, the entrance was indeed blocked. I spotted the cracked wall first, so I told Kent and Sain to distract the guards and fight them while Lyn and I broke down the wall(It really is fun ordering people around, especially when everyone else is older than you and they do as you say!).

After the wall was demolished and the guards defeated, we all raced to the altar where Lyn faced off against the leader of the bandits. Luckily, he was unable to obtain the sword because, well, he was a bandit and bandits are bad. The clash was long, but Lyn succeeded in defeating him. After that, the priest who had locked the sword away approached. He thanked us, and allowed Lyn to approach the altar.

Just as she touched the sword, it began to glow. It seemed that the gods had chosen Lyn to be the rightful owner of the Mani Katti! She was even able to remove it from its sheath effortlessly! Afterwards, the priest himself wished us a safe journey(For now, we have many ordeals to face….joy.) and we were on our way.

After that, we all got a good look at Lyn's new sword. Lyn was pretty much shocked that the sword would pick her, but we all assured her that she is completely worthy of holding the Mani Katti in her arms.

* * *

And that's it for this segment of Rhea's Journal! Please stay tuned and rate and review! I'd love to hear from you!(As long as all comments are niceUU) Later!


End file.
